


How we met (for a Friend)

by Kitcatkoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcatkoon/pseuds/Kitcatkoon
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off of a role play me and a friend did that I decided as a gift I would turn into a fan fiction. (Well a prequel to the role play). It revolves around a fantasy au that Tony is a vampire and Steve being a ware wolf. The story goes over how the two meet and alittle after. This is my first piece of literature so I'd like helpful feedback if that's ok!Hope you enjoy.





	How we met (for a Friend)

A bat flaps it's wings as it flys high above the tree tops on a saturday night in September. The moon was full and bright, giving off enough light to radiate through the storm clouds that covered most of it. The jem in Tony's chest would shine in the moonlight when the bat touched the light. An obvious storm was coming, a problem to our bat friend who was trying to get home. Tony flew fast, trying to beat the rain. he knew in the back of his head that he wouldn't make it and would probably end up flying in the rain. Never a fun thing to do. 

Moments later, inevitably, it began to rain. Tony let out a irritated sigh through his snout and continued to fly through the storm. That was until the sound of thunder began to crash in his ears, making his fur stand on end. He swooped down to the forest below to be covered by trees. No flying during a thunderstorm. As he hit the ground, he turned into his natural form, a vampire, with jet black hair. Tony looked up at the trees above him. This wasn't the best position to be in, but at least if he ran into something down here he could try to fight it off. 

He looked in the direction that he was originally heading in. Luckily Tony had alot of time to learn the trails the forest carried. He knew exactly where home was and began to head that way. He walked through the dark forest, listening to the sounds of the rainy night. The trees above him still had their leaves but many still stayed on the ground, crumbling under his feet as he walked. He could hear everything that went on around him. 

He could hear the one that was following him.

Tony knew in his gut someone or something else was in this forest with him, harmless or not. He didn't like it one bit. The feeling of being followed by the unknown was never a nice one. As Tony walked he could hear it inching closer and closer. He heard it sniff the air and that's when his stomach dropped. This thing was hunting him.

Tony's suddenly bolted, running as fast as he could and just like that he could hear it chasing after him. Assumed paws thudding again the Forrest floor as it chased after him. Tony didn't look back, he didn't yell, he just kept running. Dispite his efforts he could hear the beast getting closer and closer, gaining on him at a alarming rate.

At first, Tony felt paws on his back, big ones. He knew what this thing was before it sent faceplanting and tumbling on the ground with it until the beast had him pinned on his back. This beast was a warewolf with fur of gold. It's huge paws held Tony down by his chest as it bared it's fangs at him and went for the kill.

Tony made a fist and punched the warewolf that held him down in the nose the hardest Tony's ever punched something. He earning a loud Yelp from the warewolf as it scrambled back off of him. Tony, as quick as possible turned into a bat. He struggling to focus on staying a bat, fear still fresh in his mind. He flew high to a branch in the closest tree. Desperate to get away from the beast that tried to kill him just moments ago. 

Tony watched the beast from the tree he sat upon, hoping that warewolves couldn't climb. Maybe now that he's in a tree the beast will move on to it's next pray. That's what Tony though, until the beast took a few steps closer to the tree and sat down, staring up at him. It was going to try to wait Tony out. 

"Are you kidding me! Go away!" Tony yelled at the beast that sat on the ground below. In return Tony got nothing but a unmoving stare from the warewolf. 

Tony looked around at his surroundings, listening and looking for a possible pack. It didnt seem like the wolf belonged to a pack that he could see. This was somewhat of a relief for him to see he was alone at least. 

"Didn't hear me? Go on, nothing here to eat! go away!" He watched the wolf below him. Tony could see vague features. The lighter gold markings around his muzzle and just above his eyes. Those blue eyes that stared him down. 

"You punched me in the nose! God give me a minute!" The wolf said back, sometimes taking a moment to sniffle from the lingering pain in his nose. "That's the main thing I use to hunt!" 

Tony looked almost offended, taking a few moments to blink and prosses the others argument. "You tried to eat me!" He said, angrily "and I fought back so I wouldn't die! How is that even a argument!?" Tony watched as the warewolf sneezed and pawed at his nose. He could tell by the voice that this was definitely a male. 

The warewolf didnt answer, instead he began to walk to the tree. Tony watched as he attempted to climb up the tree. Luckily for Tony he didn't succeed, skidding down the tree when he tried to keep his grip. He kept this up until Tony threw his shoe at him. It struck him in the face, earning a Yelp in response.

"Stop hitting me!" The warewolf barked at the other, puffing up to look bigger. 

"Stop trying to eat me!" Tony shouts, glaring at him. He still kept his grip on the tree, not wanting to fall. The two where getting wet from the storm and it was getting cold. Nothing Tony couldn't ignore.

"I wasn't trying to eat you that time." The warewolf replied, his ears perking up as he looked up at Tony. All Tony did was roll his eyes and leaned against the tree he sat upon. 

"Yea, ok. And you where coming up here to get to know me better?" Tony scoffed. 

The warewolf looked down at the ground below him before looking back at Tony. "I haven't eaten. In a while." 

Tony watched him quietly from where he sat.

"Look I don't want to eat you anymore. You've talked to me too much, I'd feel bad later." The beast said as it backed away from the tree. "I'll leave you alone, vampair." 

Tony blinked and remained quiet. He was trying to tell if it was a trick or not. So far he couldn't find and diseat in his voice or movement. 

The wolf strode away quietly, and Tony watched him leave. It was a while before he got down from the tree, still cautious of the possibility of a lurking warewolf. He couldn't hear anything past the sound of the rain and thunder.


End file.
